


The Rains of May

by raidelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-World of Ruin, Rain, Romance, established Gladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Gladio wakes up to a heavy downpour and an empty bed. Gladio wasn't worried though. Knowing how much Ignis loved the rain, there was really only one place he could be.





	The Rains of May

**Author's Note:**

> Where I live (the Philippines) there is an old superstition that the first rains of May has healing powers or can make miracles happen. Not too many people know of or believe in this anymore, but when we were kids, our parents used to encourage us to bathe in this rainshower. Some adults used to collect the water, too, and apply it to aching joints, bad backs, and similar healing or pain-relieving purposes.
> 
> This superstition is the inspiration for this work. Also, this is my first time to write a Gladnis fic, so I hope I did the men justice.
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this work.
> 
> Say hello to me on [Tumblr](https://raidelle.tumblr.com/)! :)

The loud racket of the rain pounding on the roof jolted Gladio out of his already light sleep. The smell of petrichor permeated their room; it had been unseasonably warm, even for Lestallum in May, and Ignis had left the window open to tempt a breeze to come in. No luck on that regard, if the sweat on Gladio's body was any indication.

He turned toward Ignis's side of the bed and found it empty. Gladio wasn't worried -- Ignis has long since mastered his handicap and they had been living in Lestallum long enough for him to be able to navigate the city unassisted. And besides, knowing how much Ignis loved the rain, there was really only one place he could be.

Glancing at the clock, which flashed 4:12 AM at him in bright red, Gladio decided that he was up for the day. He trudged toward the bathroom to make himself decent, then went out to follow Ignis.

Ignis was seated on one of the benches by the overlook. His visors were off, clasped lightly in the hands that were folded gently upon his lap. His feet were crossed at the ankles, his back straight, and his unseeing eyes were trained toward the horizon. If the few passers-by were concerned, they were adept at hiding it. Or perhaps they just saw the calm smile on Ignis’s face and realized that, drenched to the bone though he was, this blind man was content basking in the feel and fragrance of the first rainfall since the new dawn.

He let his feet drag a little on the stones to let Ignis know someone was approaching. "Hi babe," Gladio said as he sat down.

"Hello love," Ignis replied. “Where’s your umbrella?”

“Kinda pointless in this downpour, don’tcha think?”

“Hmm,” Ignis hummed in agreement.

“Have you been out here since the rain started?” Gladio noted Ignis’s bare hands, which were starting to show some signs of water wrinkles. “You could get sick y’know.”

Ignis let out another “Hmm” then lapsed into thoughtful silence. After a while, he turned to Gladio and said, “Did you know that there was an ancient civilization that believed in the miraculous power of the rains of May?”

“Miraculous, huh?” Gladio rumbled. He knows Ignis has come to terms with his blindness, but he supposed it was also in the man’s nature to hope.

“Indeed. They bathed in that first downpour and collected as much rainwater as they could so they can use it to heal the sick or pour it on their own aches and pains for the rest of the year.”

His chest going tight with emotion, Gladio grasped Ignis’s hand and traced idle patterns on its back. “Babe, what are you --”

“Oh love,” Ignis said, interpreting Gladio’s words correctly as he so often did. He twisted slightly in his seat so he can bring his other hand to touch Gladio’s face. “Much as I would love to see your beauty again, I don’t believe that this rain would be able to restore my vision no matter what old tales might say.”

Ignis traced every bump and ridge and scar on Gladio’s face, as if committing everything to memory. As if taking a picture with his hands so that his mind can fill in the gaps.

“Holding out for another miracle then?”

“I was, well… I would rather not call it praying. I was sending my thoughts to the heavens and hoping that the stars would listen.”

Gladio huffed out a rumbling laugh. “What were you telling them?”

“Mostly just the things and the people for which and for whom I am grateful. The new dawn. This blessed rain,” Ignis said. “Prompto. Noctis.”

Gladio heard the catch in Ignis’s voice at the name of their King and friend and brother. His fingers tightened ever so slightly in their grip on Ignis’s hand, and he felt Ignis squeeze back in thanks and understanding.

“And you, love. Always you.”

The single tear that ran down Gladio’s cheek blended perfectly with the rainwater.

“Love you. I love you so fucking much, Iggy.” He took both of Ignis’s hands in his and kissed them.

“And I, you, love. In this life and in whatever lifetimes may follow.” Ignis said, leaning his head on Gladio’s shoulder.

For a long while, they stayed in that position, basking in each other’s presence and the feel of the rain on their skin. They stayed until the rain began to thin out into a drizzle and the horizon started to glow with the pink of dawn.

“Home?” Gladio asked, voice low and warm.

“Home,” Ignis agreed.

They showered and dressed and enjoyed bowls of homemade noodles to warm themselves back up.

In a few hours, the oppressive heat of Lestallum returned in full blast. But the rain had given the city a new kind of brightness, as if it had washed away all the years of dark and grit gouged into its cobblestone streets.

The sun shone, high and bright, and it made Lestallum glitter. And though he could not see it for himself, Ignis was grateful.


End file.
